2010
This is a timeline of events that occurred in 2010. 2010 January 7th *Iron Man tracks a shipment down of first generation Tellor Propellant Rifles, made by Stark Industries. The weapons were set to be destroyed after Tony Stark made the decision to no longer provide any weapons. Instead, the shipment got diverted by a hacker to a different location. While the shipments gets unloaded, Iron Man stops the guards and destroys the weapons.There are several comics set in the months between Iron Man and Iron Man 2. Iron Man 2: Phil Coulson: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. is shown to be set on the day of "I am Iron Man", November 25, 2009. Iron Man 2: Black Widow: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. is shown to be set in the several days preceding her first meeting Tony Stark in Iron Man 2, during May 2010. The remaining unplaced comics set between the films, in order of release, are Iron Man 2: Security Breach (released April 1, 2010), Iron Man: Will Online Evils Prevail? (released April 10, 2010), Iron Man 2: Nick Fury: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. (released April 23, 2010), Iron Man 2: Public Identity (issues released mean of April 28, 2010, median of May 5, 2010), and Iron Man 2: Fist of Iron (released February 1, 2011). Iron Man 2: Public Identity is official canon, and appears to span about 6 days, but the main events on the penultimate day are actually referenced on the MCU timeline as being "3 months" after "I am Iron Man". November 25, 2009 + 3 months gives roughly February 22, 2010, so Iron Man 2: Public Identity spans from February 18, 2010 to February 23, 2010. It would make sense for the rest to be chronological. Iron Man 2: Security Breach, Iron Man: Will Online Evils Prevail?, and Iron Man 2: Nick Fury: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. were released before Iron Man 2: Public Identity, so are distributed from November 26, 2009 to February 17, 2010. Iron Man 2: Fist of Iron was released after, so is placed halfway between February 24, 2010 and May 6, 2010, on April 1, 2010.Iron Man: Will Online Evils Prevail? *Meanwhile Pepper Potts and Jesse try to track down the hacker but he left no trace. *On her break, Jesse gets an email and thinks it is from her aunt but appeared empty when opening it. 9th arrives at a local carnival in Genoa, Italy]] *Jesse discovers that the email was sent by hackers who mined her computer, scanned her passwords and got access to the main frame of Stark Industries. The hackers exploited Stark by pretending to be him by stealing his online identity, buying expensive art, philanthropic funding and spending money on extravagant parties. Stark is able to track down the coding from the mail downloaded by Jesse to Genoa in Italy. 10th *Iron Man arrives at a local carnival in Genoa which is sponsored by Stark's own money via the hackers. While he circles the carnival he is spotted by Ten Rings insurgents lead by the hacker Cordo Gaines. * Having the rest of the stolen weapon shipment, they start shooting at Iron Man and when they use a rocket launcher, Iron Man is taken down to the ground. But the weapons are supplied with Stark Industries chips and Iron Man is able to remotely turn the weapons down. Cordo Gaines and his men get arrested while Iron Man extends the carnival with another week and calls Pepper to come over. 21st *Nick Fury sends in a team of United States Navy SEALs to board a ship controlled by the Ten Rings in the port of Aden. However, Iron Man suddenly appears and attacks the terrorists killing them and saving the SEALs.Iron Man 2: Nick Fury: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Iron Man returns to his mansion and informs Pepper Potts about the recent events. February 18th *As Tony Stark continues to operate as Iron Man, he brings about a period of relative peace and is credited with stabilizing East-West relations, while maintaining a partying lifestyle.Iron Man 2: Public IdentityIron Man Royal Purple Custom Comic 22nd ]] *Tony Stark's main target in his operations as Iron Man are the Ten Rings, who are based in Pavlodar, Kabul, and the Gulf of Aden. He saves an airman in the Congo who was test-piloting a vehicle designed by Justin Hammer under the orders of Thaddeus Ross. However, Stark realizes the palladium core of his Arc Reactor is slowly poisoning him, and while he searches for a cure he keeps his condition a secret.Marvel's Timeline March 4th *Tony Stark trials a new system for the Iron Man suit's delivery, but it fails. The timeline placements for Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Thor, and The Incredible Hulk are fraught with contradictions and problems. As detailed on Marvel's timeline, Iron Man spans 9 months from Tony's kidnapping to "I am Iron Man", then Iron Man 2 is 6 months later. With Tony's birthday appearing in Iron Man 2, which is May 29th (as shown on a file in a deleted scene from The Avengers and on display at an event, and lining up with other evidence placing the film in May), Iron Man 2 is set mostly in May, and Iron Man is February-November of the year before, which also lines up with its own evidence. However, the evidence for which years they are set in is contradictory. A date on a TV in Iron Man which says "May 4, 2008"; Vision's line from Captain America: Civil War firmly on June 20, 2016, saying, "In the 8 years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man…"; and a statement from Kevin Feige (1, 2) implying 4 years between Iron Man and The Avengers, which is set in May 2012, all would suggest that Iron Man is set in 2008. Marvel's timeline showing that "I am Iron Man" is approximately 67 years after March 1942 (date shown on-screen in Captain America: The First Avenger), when Schmidt took the Tesseract, 67 years after June 22, 1943 (date given by newspaper and confirmed by Marvel), when Steve got his powers, 64 years after March 4, 1945 (date given by newspaper in Captain America: The Winter Soldier and matches other evidence), when Steve went into the ice, and 5 years after April 15, 2010 (date given in The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture and matches other evidence), when Bruce became the Hulk, meaning the timeline overall presents late 2009 for "I am Iron Man"; Jon Watts saying that "the eight-year-old Peter had seen Stark say, 'I am Iron Man,' on TV," and again that Peter was 8 at that moment, with the fact that Peter was born around late 2000-early 2001 (from evidence in Captain America: Civil War and Spider-Man: Homecoming); and Melinda, set firmly in April 2015, flashing back to "7 years ago" when the Avengers Initiative was just starting up, before Iron Man, all suggest that Iron Man is set in 2009. The second half of Iron Man 2, the events of Thor, and the second half of The Incredible Hulk are all set in the same week, known as Fury's Big Week, as detailed in the The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week comic, on Marvel's timeline, and shown in the films. Iron Man 2 also cannot span more than a few weeks, because the Expo is said to only be a year long, and there is "362 days remaining" on the day of Pepper's hiring and "343 days remaining on the day of the Battle at Stark Expo; the Monaco incident, which is after Pepper's hiring, is shown on Marvel's timeline to still be 6 months after "I am Iron Man", when the senate meeting is also said to be 6 months after "I am Iron Man" and the Expo opening is shown to be at least 6 months after "I am Iron Man", so the Monaco incident is definitely within a month of the Expo opening; the The Avengers: Iron Man Mark VII comic shows that the ice problem test flight in Iron Man is on, or after "Day 1", that Monaco is between "Day 189" and "Day 199", and the Battle at Stark Expo in Fury's Big Week is before "Day 199", meaning that the end of Iron Man 2 is just over 6 months max. after; plus, the rate at which Tony's palladium poisoning is increasing means that the film cannot realistically span more than a few weeks anyway. The [https://web.archive.org/web/20100420085102/http://www.starkexpo2010.com/ Stark Expo 2010 website] saying that the Expo began on May 7, 2010; Ross saying in The Incredible Hulk that Bruce "made it 5 years" and Samson saying in a deleted scene, "You don't drop your career and disappear off the face of the Earth for 5 years just because you have an anger management issue," when we know Bruce went on the run on April 19, 2005; a computer in Iron Man 2 saying "05.06.10"; the Grand Prix de Monaco Historique appearing in Iron Man 2, which is a biannual event which was held in May 2010; Blonsky being known to have been born on "March 1, 1971," as said in a deleted scene, and saying he is "39"; Fury saying Steve slept for "almost 70 years" in Captain America: The First Avenger, Steve saying he slept for "70 years" in The Avengers, and then more specific with "65 years" in Spider-Man: Homecoming, overall implying he slept for about 66½-66¾ years, and having gone into the ice on March 4, 1945 (date given in Captain America: The Winter Soldier and matches other evidence), implying he woke around late 2011, and The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week saying that this is "one year later" after the end of Fury's Big Week; Tony Stark's file, on display at an event and shown in a deleted scene from The Avengers, saying he was CEO of Stark Industries until 2010; Natasha saying to Bruce on May 2, 2012, "You've been more than a year without an incident. I don't think you wanna break that streak," when we know he had incidents in Harlem, then a month later in British Columbia, both in The Incredible Hulk, then travelled through several countries until having another incident on the Pakistan-India border, shown in The Avengers: The Avengers Initative, before settling in Kolkata for over a year before May 2, 2012; and the Iron Man 3 Prelude showing that 10 months before The Avengers, enough time had passed since Iron Man 2 that all of the damage at the Expo had been cleaned up, Stark Tower had been fully planned, the foundations had been laid, and the first few levels had already been constructed, all suggest that Fury's Big Week is set in 2010. However, Fury saying on May 4, 2012 in The Avengers, "Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town," implying the Battle of Puente Antiguo was last year; the Thor: The Dark World Prelude comic showing Darcy, on May 4, 2012, saying to Jane that "it's been a year," implying it has been a year since Thor left; and Darcy saying in Thor: The Dark World, "He's gonna come back. Except, you know, last time he was gone for like, 2 years," seemingly referring to it being 2 years from him leaving Jane before he returned on November 11, 2013 (but potentially just meaning, "Last time he left you, it was 2 years before he returned to Earth," referring to The Avengers), all suggest that Fury's Big Week is in 2011. Justin Hammer saying in Iron Man 2, "We all know why we're here. In the last 6 months, Anthony Stark has created a sword with untold possibilities"; Marvel's timeline showing that both the Ambush in Rio de Janeiro (which is shown to be 17 days before Banner arrived at Culver University on Day 3 of Fury's Big Week) and the Duel of Monaco (which is within days of Fury's Big Week) were 6 months after "I am Iron Man"; Iron Man 2 beginning with "I am Iron Man", showing Vanko working, then cutting to "6 months later" to the Stark Expo opening; Pepper joking at Monaco that Christine Everhart slept with Tony "last year" (which was 9 months before "I am Iron Man"); and the The Avengers: Iron Man Mark VII comic showing about 197 days between the test flight with the icing problem and the Battle at Stark Expo, all show that there is only 6 months between "I am Iron Man" and Iron Man 2/Fury's Big Week. If Fury's Big Week were in 2011, this would place Iron Man in 2010, not satisfying any of its own evidence, only the spans between films. If Fury's Big Week were in 2010, this would also place Iron Man in 2009. The best solution possible, to satisfy the most evidence with the most importance possible, is reasoned out as Iron Man being set from February-November 2009 and Fury's Big Week being set in May-June 2010. To see a full, detailed description, calculation, and explanation of the reasoning, see here.The The Avengers: Iron Man Mark VII comic shows that its "Day 189" is just before Tony leaves for the Grand Prix de Monaco Historique, and "Day 199" is a little while after the Battle at Stark Expo. With the Grand Prix dated to May 23, 2010 (see other references), this would imply that "Day 189" is May 22, 2010, fitting with "Day 199" being June 1, 2010, the day after the battle. This would then put "Day 1", shown to be the day of the test flight with the icing problem, on November 15, 2009, which lines up perfectly with the fact that Iron Man presents the party the following day as being November 16, 2009, and then "I am Iron Man" being November 25, 2009 (see other references). The comic does contain recounts of the Battle of Gulmira and the Duel of Los Angeles on "Day 23" and "Day 30" respectively, but unlike with the test flight and the Duel of Monaco, shown actually playing out, they only appear as recounts. Because of the strong evidence putting the films in their November and May placements, this should not affect the timeline, but instead just be considered as Tony recounting those events during December, allowing the timeline to work out perfectly. 19th *Test subjects are chosen for Project T.A.H.I.T.I., and they undergo the trials. Their results are monitored over the following weeks.In The Writing on the Wall, it is said on the reasoned date of March 16, 2015 that Rebecca Stevens was said to have died "5 years ago." This would place her supposed death around April 21, 2010. It can be assumed that the trials began around a month before this, approximately March 19, 2010, and that the preparations on Project T.A.H.I.T.I. would have begun around 3 months prior to that, approximately December 18, 2009. 30th *The first promotional video is released for the upcoming "Stark Expo 2010" in Flushing Meadows, New York City, due to start on May 7, 2010. A website is launched to accompany the announcement to promote the exposition - the first Stark Expo since 1974.Stark Expo 2010: 1.01: Stark Expo 2010: Better Living Through Technology[https://web.archive.org/web/20100420085102/http://www.starkexpo2010.com/ Stark Expo 2010 Website] * Along with the site and first video, Stark Expo 2010 releases an old promotional video for Stark Expo 74, the last Expo until now, advertising it as a "dream of tomorrow, realized today," and featuring Howard Stark. The old video invites viewers to join them for the opening in April 1974.Stark Expo 2010: 1.02: Stark Expo 1974 April 1st *In Germany, Tony Stark is on a business trip to make a partnership between Stark Industries and Gorani Insurance. He is stopped on the road by a policeman, who tells him that 15 million dollars’ worth of paintings have been stolen from a museum and describes the car of the thieves; he then lets Stark pass.Iron Man 2: Fist of Iron * Later, Stark fixes the flat tire of a young woman. Further along the road he discovers a car matching the description of the car the policemen described earlier.Iron Man 2: Fist of Iron *He opens the trunk and finds all the paintings inside. The criminals return and open fire on Stark, but he fends them off with the glove of the Mark IV Iron Man armor. He manages to return the paintings to the museum and get to the meeting, where he meets the same woman whose tire he repaired.Iron Man 2: Fist of Iron * ]]The woman is Evetta Gorani, the heir to Gorani Insurance. Her father and Gorani Insurance's current president Michael Gorani explains to him that the the paintings he recovered were insured by Gorani, meaning Stark saved the company over one hundred million dollars. He successfully starts a business partnership with Gorani.Iron Man 2: Fist of Iron 5th *In Melbourne, Australia, Cordco films its annual product presentation. Managing director Karl Oakley demonstrates a sonic fire extinguisher, adapted from Iron Man Mark IV technology for the upcoming Stark Expo 2010. 7th *AccuTech release their video for Stark Expo 2010, in which CEO Charles Healey introduces the HazTech Exoskeleton, which is further discussed by Klaus Haas, head of Research and Development, explaining its uses for rehabilitative purposes.Stark Expo 2010: 1.03: AccuTech 12th *158 days since his last "incident", having now settled in Rocinha, Brazil, Bruce Banner has an accident that causes a drop of his blood to fall into a soda bottle. He sends a sample of his blood to Samuel Sterns, who conducts further experiments with it outside of the analysis that Banner needs.In The Incredible Hulk, the scenes before Banner arriving at Culver University are set before Fury's Big Week begins. This scene is shown to be "17 days without incident" (since the Ambush in Rio de Janeiro). With Marvel's timeline showing that the day he arrives is Day 3, so May 31, 2010, 17 days prior would mean the Ambush in Rio de Janeiro is May 14, 2010, and him waking on "1 day without incident" on May 15th, with the other scenes between that and arriving at Culver University distributed between those dates. When Banner wakes after the ambush, before his counter resets to "1 day without incident", it is shown that he had gone "190 days without incident". This would mean his last incident before the Ambush in Rio de Janeiro on May 14, 2010 would have been on November 5, 2009, and so the date on which the film begins with Banner's metronome, shown to be "158 days without incident", is April 12, 2010.The Incredible Hulk 17th *Cordco release the video of their Melbourne presentation 12 days prior, the fourth video released for Stark Expo 2010.Stark Expo 2010: 1.04: Cordco 21st *The test subjects for Project T.A.H.I.T.I. begin to go insane. The decision is made to alter their memories so they do not have to live with their trauma, but in the process they have to be given false memories and new identities. Agent Rebecca Stevens is declared deceased from cancer, and given a new life as "Janice Robbins". 23rd *Stark-Fujikawa releases the final video in the leadup to the opening of Stark Expo 2010 in a fortnight, demonstrating the virtual reality Heads Up Display glasses "Stark HUD 2020" on the streets of Tokyo, and filming the reactions of impressed users.Stark Expo 2010: 1.05: Stark-Fujikawa May 7th *The 2010 Stark Expo has its opening ceremony, and is due to then run for a year, followed by a closing ceremony. In Iron Man 2, the scenes before Tony's birthday are set before Fury's Big Week begins. This scene is Day 1, May 29, 2010, with May 29th being Tony's birthday, as given on a file in a deleted scene from The Avengers, and the same file displayed at an event, and lining up with the other evidence. The [https://web.archive.org/web/20100420085102/http://www.starkexpo2010.com/ Stark Expo 2010 website] had Stark Expo supposedly starting on May 7, 2010. This just about lines up with the May 29th date. On the day Stark promotes Pepper, it is shown clearly in the background that there is "362 days remaining" of the Expo. On the date of the Expo battle, there is clearly "343 days remaining", so there is 19 days between these dates. It can then be seen that it takes Tony 4 days to return home after the senate, 5 days after the Expo opens. This would mean there is an opening day, 365 days of normal Expo, then the closing day, plus counting inclusively (ie. on closing day it says "1 day remaining"), meaning there is "367 days remaining" on May 7th, and thus 5 days later on the 12th, "362 days remaining". This way, these two dates gel very nicely. So, with the opening on May 7, 2010, Pepper's hiring on May 12, 2010, and Tony's birthday on May 29, 2010, somewhere between the May 12th and May 29th dates is Monaco. Monaco cannot be on May 1st/2nd like in real life, as it does not fit within these limits. But that is fine, as the Marvel Cinematic Universe is a different universe, so it can be different. It is still in the same ballpark as the real world. In an adaptation comic of Iron Man 2, in the same scene where Rhodey confronts Tony about Vanko having attacked him "yesterday", "Natalie" then comes downstairs to say Tony's guests are arriving, and they have the discussion about Tony asking what she would do if she knew it were her last birthday. This would put Monaco the day before his birthday. However, this scene actually contradicts the film, which depicts the Rhodey conversation and the "Natalie" conversation as separate scenes in separate rooms. It can be put down to the adaptation condensing the film (like the Iron Man one putting Coulson asking for a meeting on "the 24th" at Tony's returning press conference rather than the party months later), and ignore this. The The Avengers: Iron Man Mark VII comic implies that "Day 189" is the day before Monaco, putting Monaco on Day 190. It implies as well that "Day 199" is around 2 days after Day 3 of Fury's Big Week, putting that on Day 5. This would put Day 1 around the Mark VII Day 195, 5 days after Monaco, therefore putting Monaco around May 24, 2010. However, it would work better on the 23rd, because the Grand Prix de Monaco Historique was held on a Saturday-Sunday in the real world, so it would make sense for it to be a Saturday-Sunday in the MCU as well. May 23, 2010 was a Sunday. The second day of the Grand Prix de Monaco Historique, in the real world, is supposed to be 2 weeks before the main Monaco Grand Prix (in this case, 2 weeks before May 16, 2010 - May 2, 2010). There is still some logic if the Grand Prix de Monaco Historique second day were 1 week after the main Grand Prix as a sort of after-party, rather than a build-up, which works as May 23rd. Plus, if Monaco is the 23rd, this puts "Day 189" on May 22, 2010, which then puts "Day 199" on June 1, 2010, the day after the Battle at Stark Expo, still working, and puts "Day 1" on November 15, 2009, which works perfectly with the timeline of Iron Man (see other references).Iron Man 2Iron Man: Limited Edition *Stark is summoned to a senate hearing the next day.Iron Man: Limited Edition 8th *Tony Stark appears before the Senate Armed Services Committee's Weaponized Suit Defense Program Hearings. These are chaired by Pennsylvania Senator Stern, who urges him to give the Iron Man suit, built six months ago, to the military, and calls Lt. Col. James Rhodes and Hammer Industries CEO Justin Hammer to testify against him. Stark refuses to surrender the suit, pointing out that although North Korea and Iran are working to replicate the technology, they are years away from being able to do so. He also reveals Hammer Industries has had its share of failures, leading to the cancellation of Hammer Industries' contacts with the Department of Defense. 12th *With 362 days remaining (inclusively) of the Expo, Stark appoints Pepper Potts as the new chairman and CEO of Stark Industries. * In Russia, an agent of the Ten Rings supplies Ivan Vanko assistance in infiltrating the Grand Prix de Monaco Historique. *Natasha Romanoff is ordered by Nick Fury to go undercover at Stark Industries.Iron Man 2: Black Widow: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. 14th *'Ambush in Rio de Janeiro': Thaddeus Ross' unit, having traced Bruce Banner to the bottling factory, raids Rocinha under the field command of Emil Blonsky. Bruce transforms into the Hulk, breaking his 190-day streak without "incident", then defeats the task force and escapes.Thor: Ragnarok Prelude 15th *Bruce Banner wakes up in Guatemala and decides to travel back to Culver University to see if any data on his original project remains. Over the next sixteen days, he travels through Central America and the U.S., towards Willowdale, Virginia. 19th *James Rhodes tries to negotiate a compromise between Tony Stark and the Pentagon. While Rhodes and Stark are arguing, Stark challenges Rhodes to try one of his Iron Man suits. Rhodes accepts and takes the Mark II, arguing with Iron Man during the flight. When they arrive back at Stark's Mansion and Rhodes gets his armor off, he makes it clear that he does not let Stark put him in the position to choose between their friendship and his duty. Saying at his departure, that they both know where that would end up.Iron Man 2 Adaptation 20th *Banner makes his way through Chiapas, Mexico. 21st *Tony Stark signs paperwork to transfer power to Pepper, and meets his new personal assistant, "Natalie Rushman". 22nd *Tony Stark updates his design log again, on "Day 189", recounting the opening of the Expo and saying that he believes he has sorted the delivery problem.The Avengers: Iron Man Mark VII *Stark then finishes the assembling of his Mark V armor, and leaves to board a plane to Monaco for the Grand Prix de Monaco Historique. 23rd *'Duel of Monaco': At the Circuit de Monaco, Stark replaces Team Stark's regular driver DiFilipo in Race G. Ivan Vanko attacks him between turns 16 and 17 by the harbor. Switching into a portable, lightweight Iron Man armor (Mark V) Stark defeats Vanko. *Later that evening, Stark visits Vanko in prison before flying back to the United States of America with Pepper. 24th *Senator Stern appears on news channels to support military control of the Iron Man armor. *Justin Hammer orchestrates Ivan Vanko's escape from prison to have him work on Hammer Industries' own weapon-suit program. and Justin Hammer]] *Justin Hammer and Ivan Vanko arrive at the Hammer Industries Headquarters in New York City. Vanko begins revamping Hammer's own battle suit prototypes into unmanned, remote-controlled drones. *Media speculation continues about Tony Stark's fitness to continue as Iron Man. James Rhodes tries to convince him to hand over the Iron Man suits to the United States Armed Forces, but he continues to refuse. 29th *S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors Bruce Banner, Jane Foster, and Tony Stark.Marvel's Timeline *'Duel at Tony Stark's Mansion': **Nick Fury is informed that Tony Stark has 72 hours left to live due to his palladium poisoning. ** On Tony Stark's birthday, he is inconsolable over his inability to solve his palladium poisoning dilemma and gets drunk, which leads to a confrontation with James Rhodes, who dons the Mark II Iron Man armor. The fight wrecks a portion of Stark's Malibu mansion, and Rhodes leaves with the Mark II suit. *Bruce Banner passes through U.S. customs, and there are reports of "atmospheric disturbances" in the Southwest region of the United States. Fury leaves S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters to meet Stark, carrying lithium to slow the palladium's effects, and orders Agent Jasper Sitwell to track Banner.The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week 30th *Jane Foster contacts Erik Selvig, who flies out to New Mexico to help her monitor the atmospheric disturbances. Her message is intercepted by S.H.I.E.L.D.Thor Adaptation *In Asgard, Thor's coronation is suddenly interrupted when Odin senses a break-in in his treasure room. The culprits are discovered to be Frost Giants, and the Destroyer kills them. Thor is enraged at what he sees as an act of war. *James Rhodes flies to the Edwards Air Force Base and delivers the Mark II suit to the military. Nick Fury finds Tony Stark at Randy's Donuts, injects him with lithium and confines him to house arrest. Natalie Rushman reveals herself to be Natasha Romanoff, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. *General Meade orders Justin Hammer to upgrade the Mark II armor with new weaponry, but Rhodey secretly removes the suit's Arc Reactor. *Stark visits Potts at Stark Industries, where she mentions Hammer is hosting a presentation at the Stark Expo the next day. Returning home, Stark makes an intuitive breakthrough on how to fix his palladium problem through the creation of a new element theorized by his father and hidden in the layout of the Stark Expo. ]] *'Attack on Jotunheim': Thor, Sif, Loki, and the Warriors Three travel to Jotunheim to seek justice for the actions of the Frost Giants. A fight breaks out between the Asgardians and Frost Giants, but Odin arrives riding Sleipnir to break up the fight. 31st *Returning to Asgard, Odin berates Thor for his reckless actions, stripping him of his godly power and casting him out of Asgard. *Nick Fury reassigns Agent Phil Coulson from monitoring Tony Stark to investigate atmospheric activity in New Mexico. Coulson leaves that afternoon. *Stark builds a small Particle Accelerator to create the element using equipment owned by Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. *17 days after the Ambush in Rio de Janeiro, Bruce Banner arrives at Culver University. He sees Betty Ross, but does not approach her. *'Battle at Stark Expo': **Justin Hammer's Stark Expo presentation is hijacked by Ivan Vanko, who uses the drones to attack the crowd, including a 9-year-old Peter Parker. **Tony Stark flies to the Expo to stop Vanko, defeating the Hammer Drones with the help of Rhodey (wearing the upgraded "War Machine" armor), the Black Widow and Happy Hogan. ** Vanko is killed in an explosion that destroys the Oracle Pavilion, while Hammer is arrested for breaking Vanko out of prison. Stark flies Pepper Potts to safety, they kiss and start a romantic relationship. Rhodey decides to keep the War Machine armor for himself. *'Infiltration into Hammer Industries Headquarters': Before leaving Hammer Industries, Black Widow downloads all of the information stored on Hammer's mainframe and destroys the facility. *Phil Coulson arrives at a S.H.I.E.L.D. outpost in Roswell, New Mexico to assemble his team of agents. *Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, and Darcy Lewis detect a possible Einstein-Rosen Bridge in the nearby desert and discover the powerless Thor at its epicenter. He provokes Lewis with his aggressive behavior, but they subdue him with a tazer and take him to a local hospital. * speaks with Bruce Banner]]Banner goes to his old friend and pizzeria owner Stanley Lieber to hide out. Lieber offers him the pizza shop's upstairs spare bedroom. *On his way from Roswell to Puente Antiguo, Coulson prevents an armed robbery at a gas station.Marvel One-Shot: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer June 1st *Nick Fury sends Clint Barton to Puente Antiguo, New Mexico to assist Phil Coulson. *In Puente Antiguo, a local man discovers Thor's hammer, Mjølnir, in a crater about 50 miles west of the town. Unable to lift it, he calls several other people to give it a try. Jane Foster helps Thor escape from the hospital where he is being held and takes him back to her workplace. *Coulson arrives in New Mexico and discovers the site of Mjølnir. S.H.I.E.L.D. quickly quarantines the area and erects a portable laboratory over the site to study the hammer. Clint Barton arrives later that day. *Loki discovers his true heritage: Laufey, the King of the Frost Giants, is his real father. After confessing the truth Odin collapses and enters Odinsleep. Sif and the Warriors Three suspect Loki's treachery. *Bruce Banner poses as a pizza delivery man to get access to Culver University's computer labs and research database. On the way, he is accidentally seen by Betty Ross, and she has him stay the night at her home. Ross' boyfriend Leonard Samson secretly informs the military of Banner's whereabouts. *Following the Battle at Stark Expo the night before, Tony Stark updates his design log one final time for "Day 199", recounting the duel with Rhodes on his birthday, and the fight with Vanko. *'Infiltration into the S.H.I.E.L.D. Crater Investigation Site': Thor and Foster head towards the site of the S.H.I.E.L.D. installation erected around Mjølnir. Thor sneaks in and tries to lift Mjolnir, but fails and is captured.Thor *Loki appears before Thor, who is being held at the S.H.I.E.L.D. installation, and claims Odin is dead. Later, Erik Selvig goes to the installation and manages to get Phil Coulson to release Thor into his custody. *Emil Blonsky receives an unauthorized "low dose" injection of Bio Tech Enhancement Serum from Thaddeus Ross. *Predicting an imminent move from General Ross, Nick Fury sends Natasha Romanoff to spy on Banner. *After a night of drinking with Erik Selvig, Thor explains the concept of the Nine Realms to Foster. 2nd *Sif and the Warriors Three arrive on Earth to find Thor. Loki sends the Destroyer after them. *'Battle at Culver University': At Culver University, Betty Ross walks Bruce Banner to the bus station in the early morning. As they are crossing the campus, they are attacked by the Military and Emil Blonsky, who seems to adapt well to the Bio Tech Enhancement upgrade, but is still beaten by the Hulk, getting nearly every bone in his body pulverized. Natasha Romanoff witnesses Banner's transformation and Blonsky's enhanced performance from afar. The Hulk escapes the Military with an unconscious Betty, hiding in a cave deep in the Smoky Mountain National Forest. News of the battle quickly spreads across cable news channels and the internet. Jack McGee, a student who witnessed and captured the fight on cell phone video, names the creature "an Incredible Hulk” in an interview with WHiH World News. His remarks are played repeatedly over the next several days. *'Battle of Puente Antiguo': The Destroyer attacks S.H.I.E.L.D. agents stationed at Puente Antiguo. Thor and his fellow Asgardians fight it, and during the battle, Thor proves himself worthy of his godly heritage and his powers are restored, allowing him to defeat the Destroyer.In Thor: The Dark World, Darcy Lewis says to Jane, "Last time Thor was gone for, like, 2 years." The reasoned date for him going away is June 2, 2010, so the interpretation has to be taken as, "Last time Thor left you, Jane, he was gone for, like, 2 years until he came back to Earth," referring to The Avengers rather than Thor: The Dark World, being gone until May 3, 2012. *Natasha Romanoff informs Fury about Emil Blonsky's enhanced attributes, having witnessed his performance during the Culver University incident. *S.H.I.E.L.D. continues to monitor the Hulk incident and the crater site in New Mexico, as well as Europe, Africa, and the Atlantic Ocean. *Tony Stark has a debrief with S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury. He is offered an advisory position as a consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers Initiative, which he accepts on condition that Stern honors him with a medal for his services. Three hours later, Stern begrudgingly gives Stark his medal. *Clint Barton discovers the Destroyer's inanimate body in Puente Antiguo. Later that day, with the help of Phil Coulson, they transport the body to Roswell, New Mexico. *The Frost Giants invade Asgard. Laufey finds Odin, but Loki turns on him and kills him before Laufey is able to kill Odin. *'Duel at the Bifrost Bridge': Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three return to Asgard, where Thor reveals Loki's plan to seize the throne. Unfortunately, in the ensuing battle between them, Thor is forced to destroy the Bifrost Bridge to prevent Loki from destroying Jotunheim and committing genocide against the Frost Giants. This action strands him in Asgard, unable to return to Earth. Loki falls into space and ends appearing in the Sanctuary. 3rd *Nick Fury holds a meeting in Roswell, telling S.H.I.E.L.D. about the new refocusing of the agency towards extraterrestrial defense. *Bruce Banner and Betty Ross hide out in a small town motel, as news of the previous day's battle continues to spread. Within 36 to 40 hours of sustaining his injuries, Emil Blonsky has fully recovered. 4th *Banner and Betty Ross arrive in New York City, bypassing roadblocks at the Holland Tunnel by bribing a boat owner to take them across the Hudson River to lower Manhattan. They head uptown to meet with Mr. Blue, whose real name is Samuel Sterns. Sterns tries an experimental process to cure Banner, though it only succeeds in reversing the transformation, not ridding him of it completely. * Duel of Harlem: The military captures Banner, but Emil Blonsky forces Sterns to inject him with the blood products he developed from Banner's blood sample. The process mutates Blonsky into the Abomination, while Sterns is infected with Banner's blood through an open wound on his head, gaining his own mutation. Banner convinces Thaddeus Ross to let him try and stop the Abomination. The two creatures fight in Harlem, with Hulk defeating the Abomination and fleeing the scene immediately afterwards. *Natasha Romanoff discovers the mutated Sterns in his laboratory, subdues him and takes him into custody. 5th *The World Security Council grants Nick Fury new funds for S.H.I.E.L.D.. This will provide the resources he needs to examine the Tesseract fully, as well as to put into action the "Avengers Initiative". *The New York Bulletin writes a front page article called "Harlem Terror", describing the battle between Abomination and Hulk.Daredevil: 1.03: Rabbit in a Snowstorm 7th *Fury approaches Erik Selvig to join S.H.I.E.L.D. in an advisory capacity to study the Tesseract. July 4th * In a dinner, Phil Coulson and Jasper Sitwell discuss how to prevent Emil Blonsky being assigned to the Avengers Initiative.The World Security Council have ordered S.H.I.E.L.D. to make Blonsky part of the team as they consider him a war hero.Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant *Coulson and Sitwell send Tony Stark to meet with Thaddeus Ross within 24 hours to ruin any chance of this recruitment going through. 5th *Bruce Banner settles in a cabin deep in the woods of Bella Coola, British Columbia, where he works on gaining control of the Hulk.In The Incredible Hulk, when Banner is shown in British Columbia, it is shown that he has gone "31 days without incident" since the Duel of Harlem, which is dated to June 4, 2010, placing this scene on July 5, 2010. *Following Hulk's incident in Harlem, Tony Stark arrives in New York and approaches Ross about "putting a team together". *He is apparently on a mission to recruit Blonsky, but his behavior enrages Ross so much that he refuses to release Blonsky into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. *Coulson and Sitwell reunite and discuss the success in having Stark dissuade Ross from including Blonsky in the Avengers Initiative. 16th ]] *Actor Simon Williams' latest film, ''Dead Before Arrival, is released.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 August 12th *A HYDRA team rescues Akela Amador from her cell at the bottom of a copper mine. They perform surgery in her blind eye and implant her with a Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant, used to control her and make her carry out missions as their operative.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.04: Eye-Spy''In ''Eye-Spy, it is stated that Amador "spent the next 4 years alone in a cage," following her imprisonment on the reasoned date of September 1, 2006. 20th *Camilla Reyes is promoted to the rank of Comandante in the Policia Militar de Perú.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.02: 0-8-4''In ''0-8-4, it is stated on the reasoned date of September 13, 2013 that Reyes was promoted "3 years ago." November 2nd *Matthew Ellis is elected President of the United States.Presidential elections in the Marvel Cinematic Universe are not the same as in the real world. While it is never outright stated that Obama was president in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, it is implied from Tony's poster, designed to resemble Obama's, in Iron Man 2, the Obama biography in Captain America: The Winter Soldier, and the repeated references to him in Luke Cage, that Obama was likely president at some point. In December 2012, Aldrich Killian refers to President Ellis and says, "After years dodging the President's ban," implying Ellis has been president for years. Killian is also angry at Ellis' lack of involvement in the Norco incident, "2 years ago." It can also be assumed that Ellis was president when Steve woke in October 2011, as it is shown in Captain America: The Winter Soldier that he is quoted as welcoming Steve back to the world. In April 2015, Grant Ward says in A Fractured House that if his brother Christian were allowed to take him, his trial should then "wrap up right before the midterms". A newspaper in Captain America: Civil War shows that it is an election year in 2016. From all of this, it can be assumed that, at least as of 2008, elections in the Marvel Cinematic Universe are biannual instead of every 4 years. Therefore, Obama would have been elected in November 2008. In May 2010, during Obama's presidency, Tony has a poster resembling Obama's. Ellis would have been elected in November 2010, and dealt with the December 2010 Norco incident and its aftermath as he came into his presidency. He would then have been president when Steve woke in October 2011, and in late December 2012, during Iron Man 3, he would have been president for 2 years (just about fitting as "years"). Ellis would have been reelected in November 2014, and then the midterms would have been in November 2015, 7 months after Ward's statement. 2016 would then be the next election year, as shown in Captain America: Civil War. December 15th *Work begins on Stark Tower.In the Iron Man 3 Prelude comic, it is shown as beginning a while after Iron Man 2, with the damage from the Expo having been cleared up and Stark Tower having been fully planned, laid its foundations, and several levels into its construction. It then jumps to 2 months later, Mumbai, then 3 months later, Afghanistan, then 2 months later, Sudan, then 3 months later, Hong Kong, and this is shown to be the date of the Battle of New York, May 4, 2012. 3 months back from there would put Sudan around February 2012, 2 months further back would put Afghanistan around December 2011, 3 months further back puts Mumbai around September 2011, and a final 2 months back places the beginning in July 2011. This allows plenty of time, just over a year, for the Expo to be cleared completely and for the planning, foundations, and beginning of construction of Stark Tower. Several months prior to the beginning of the comic, work would have begun on the tower, around December 2011.Iron Man 3 Prelude 27th *The Roxxon Norco spills a million gallons of crude off Pensacola. Ellis does very little to get involved as he takes over presidency, and no one involved ends up in court.In Iron Man 3, at Christmas 2012, Killian says that the incident with the Norco was "2 years ago", placing it in late 2010. With the fact that Ellis was involved in the aftermath, and him only being elected around late 2010 (see other references), it places around late December 2010, as he came into his presidency, still 2 years before Iron Man 3.Iron Man 3 References Category:Timeline